


Lift

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-21
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Lift

During dinner, Lex watched snow piling inches-deep on the windowsills and quietly worried. While Clark cleared the table, he slipped out onto the porch. When he saw Jonathan leaning against the rail, he paused, but a quick nod told Lex he was welcome.

They were silent for a while, and Lex shivered as his car was further interred in winter.

"You won't make it home in that."

Lex sighed. "No. Probably not."

"When you're ready," Jonathan said, turning towards the door, "I'll drive you home."

"Thank you, Mr. Kent."

Lex stayed on the porch, but he didn't feel as cold.


End file.
